


Upír (writing prompt #2)

by JohnKjaere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnKjaere/pseuds/JohnKjaere
Summary: Zadání: ''Hmm. Gay vampire. Totally didn't see that coming.''
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Upír (writing prompt #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Druhá výzva na světě! Tentokrát o něco pozitivnější, než první. ;)

John moc dobře věděl, proč Sherlocka zásadně nepouštěl k televizi. Dokonce jednu dobu uvažoval, že ten zbytečný krám z bytu vyhodí, někde ho prodá, každopádně se k tomu nikdy nedostal. Teď své lenosti hluboce litoval.

Sherlock seděl roztažený v křesle, pouze v županu a pyžamových kalhotách, roztahoval nohy od sebe a znuděně civěl na obrazovku, ve které se co vteřinu měnily obrazy. Neustále nadával, prováděl dedukce na postavách v seriálech a filmech, načež když v osm přepnul na jiný kanál, kde zrovna dávali Twilight, John zmučeně fňukl a poposedl za stolem. To bude zas něco.

,,Jak se na to někdo může dívat?'' funěl Sherlock, krčil horní ret jako naštvané zvíře a znechuceně se mračil na hlavní postavu dívky, která se ve filmu právě postavila před větrák a upír za lavicí vypadal, jako by z její vůně měl epileptický záchvat. Sherlock i přes jeho nadávky nevypadal, že by se plánoval přestat koukat.

,,Proč se na to koukáš ty?'' optal se John již mírně vytočen. Mlátil naštvaně do klávesnice, protože jeho notebook si znovu dal pauzu a celý se sekl, na liště mu aplikace blikaly černě a bíle zároveň. Zatracenej Sherlock, klel John v hlavě, co s tím zas dělal?

,,Já na to koukám z experimentálních důvodů. Mluvím o lidech, kteří se na to dívají, že se jim to líbí.''

Bývalý doktor si složil obličej do dlaní, když obrazovka notebooku naposledy blikla a zhasla. Vypojil jej proto z nabíječky a též se otočil k televizi, kde právě Bella s Edwardem skákali po stromech. Svraštil obočí, cítil nutkání něco podotknout v souhlasu, avšak nechtěl dát Sherlockovi za pravdu tak brzy.

,,Třeba tomu jen potřebuješ přijít na chuť.''

,,Jak by mi mohlo tohle přijít-''

,,Já nevím, Sherlocku. Třeba se v těch šutrózních krvesajích najdeš.''

Konzultativní detektiv se na něj ani neotočil, ale John moc dobře slyšel dotčené odfrknutí, kterým jej Sherlock počastoval. Dál ale mlčel. Oba mlčeli. Protože najednou se ten teenagerovský přeslazený film zdál poněkud zajímavý.

Až do chvíle, kdy se na obrazovce objevil opálený vlkodlak. Společně s tím žlutookým upírem na sobě nenávistně civěli, div na sebe nesyčeli, přičemž když to Sherlock viděl, zavrtěl hlavou a plácl dlaní do opěradla svého křesla, jako by chtěl na sebe přitáhnout pozornost. Což se mu efektivně povedlo.

,,Hmm. Teplej upír. Jako bych to neříkal,'' odfrkl si a protočil očima. John nechápal, svraštil obočí.

,,Cože?''

,,Ten upír. Gay.''

,,Jak si na to přišel? Vždyť hlavní dějová linie se točí kolem něj a tý... veverčí holky.''

,,A toho vlkodlaka.''

,,Ale ten vlkodlak-''

,,To, že někdo projeví zájem o ženu neznamená, že není schopen projevit zájem i o muže, Johne. Koukni na sebe.''

,,Proč bych se měl koukat na sebe?''

,,No,'' mlaskl nenuceně Sherlock a zvedl se z křesla. Shlédl na svého společníka, přistoupil blíž, přičemž se postavil za Johnova záda. Obě ruce mu položil na ramena, přičemž studovaný válečný doktor strnul a skousl čelisti. ,,měl si spoustu žen.''

,,To měl,'' přitakal rychle John, Sherlock pokračoval dál.

,,I přesto je v tvé internetové historii hned několik odkazů na porno stránky s homosexuální tématikou.''

A Johnovi bliklo. Včera Sherlock nebyl doma, kdesi se večer toulal, a tak John využil příležitosti - potřeboval se po práci uklidnit, vybít ty zbytky energie a jít se prospat. Vyhonil si rychle, načež si šel znaveně lehnout...úplně mu vypadlo nějaké mazání historie, nenapadlo ho, že se mu Sherlock často hrabe v soukromí!

Nevěděl, co má na takový ofenzivní verdikt říct, a tak jen zarytě mlčel, kousal si vnitřek tváří a snažil se ignorovat jemný dotek dlaní jeho spolubydlícího, který se najednou zdál natolik horký, že měl John obavy, aby mu nepropálil svetr.

,,Díval ses na moje porno?'' ozvalo se od Johna nakonec, čímž Sherlocka poněkud vykolejil. Stisk na ramenech zesílil, našpulil rty, až působil jako děcko, kterého matka přistihla při mlsání vánočního cukroví. Tmavovlasý si hlasitě odfrkl, jako by se snažil i přes ponížení být nad věcí.

,,Na porno jsem se nedíval. Stačil mi pouze náhledový obrázek, abych pochopil, o co jde, Johne.''

,,Zajímavé,'' broukl John a sám se postavil ze židle, načež se otočil k Sherlockovi čelem. Ten o půl kroku ustoupil.

,,Zajímavé?''

,,Zajímavé, že i když ses nekoukal, mám celkem kvalitně zavirovanej počítač.''

Sherlock mrkl jednou, dvakrát, zhluboka se nadechl, ale dřív než stačil něco říct, znovu mu do toho skočil jeho společník.

,,Sherlocku, u všech svatejch, jestli chceš experimentovat s koukáním na porno, protože si tě upřímně neumím představit co jiného bys u porna dělal, dělej si to ve vlastním počítači. Klidně si k tomu piš do tabulek, ale já v tom zatraceným krámu mám důležitý a hlavně soukromý informace. Mám tam přístupy k bankovnímu účtu, proboha!'' jančil John a kroutil nad Sherlockem hlavou, čímž dokonale změnil téma rozhovoru z 'jsem gay' na 'můj spolubydlící je nezodpovědný úchyl'.

Kdo by to čekal, Sherlock si nechal vynadat. I když se netvářil moc nadšeně, že se mu jeho lest nepovedla, o to víc v něm vzrůstalo napětí, jistý adrenalin. Byl připraven zrealizovat další ze čtyři sta sedmdesáti plánů, jak Johna Watsona donutit přiznat, že se jeho libido přiklání víc k penisu, než vagíně.

Od té doby se proto na gay porno koukal už jen v notebooku, který si občas vypůjčoval od Molly.


End file.
